gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Sentinels of the Godswood
__NOEDITSECTION__ : : :Bran': "Where are the rest of you?" '''Leaf: "Gone down into the earth … Into the stones, into the trees. Before the First Men came all this land that you call Westeros was home to us, yet even in those days we were few. The gods gave us long lives but not great numbers, lest we overrun the world as deer will overrun a wood where there are no wolves to hunt them. That was in the dawn of days, when our sun was rising. Now it sinks, and this is our long dwindling. The giants are almost gone as well, they who were our bane and our brothers. The great lions of the western hills have been slain, the unicorns are all but gone, the mammoths down to a few hundred. The direwolves will outlast us all, but their time will come as well. In the world that men have made, there is no room for them, or us."'' Last Sentinels of the Godswood is a social, active and helpful alliance. Their members are a mix of new players, reincarnators and veterans. All level and manner of player is welcome. They are active in AVA, but no member is required to participate. Though if you choose to do so, everyone is willing to help you learn to play your best game, and beat your personal VP score each phase. The social aspects of the game are supported by the Last Sentinels of the Godswood facebook page and group, where you can find helpful docs or chat with members of the alliance. 'Benefits' *Facebook Group *Facebook Chat *Helpful Files *Silver Storms (PTP barters to other members) *Advice: Gear, Play style, Tales, AVA, PTP etc. *Alliance Challenges: Island of Gold, Deal of a Lifetime, Freedom from the Shadows, Fire at the Arsenal *Alliance Tactics: Speed tactics are activated during AVA and occasionally special events *Up-to-date info on current game news, and King's Gifts *Organized AVA *Quick answers to questions 'Expectations' *Must be Active, players inactive for 30 days will be removed *Facebook account *Participate in Alliance Challenges *Help to refill Alliance Challenges *Help to refill Alliance Tactics *Be friendly and helpful *Follow AVA orders if participating 'Achievements' * Spider Phase #8 The Reach * Rebel Phase #4 Riverlands * Beast Phase #11 Stormlands * Bard Phase #9 Iron Islands * Slayer Phase #7 Iron Islands * Muse Phase #8 Riverlands * Protector Phase #11 Riverlands * Hero Phase #11 The Vale * Smallfolk Phase #10 Iron Islands * Dragon Phase #10 The Reach * Sellsword Phase #12 The Vale * Knight Phase #12 Westerlands * Kingsguard Phase #8 The North * Smuggler Phase #16 Westerlands * Traitor Phase #15 Iron Islands * Whisperer Phase #12 Westerlands * Prisoner Phase #12 The Vale * Fugitive Phase #11 The Vale * Noble Phase #6 Riverlands * Spy Phase #4 Riverlands * Conqueror #9 The North * Envoy #7 Riverlands * Trade #6 Riverlands * Breaker #5 Riverlands * Outcast #3 Riverlands * Wildfire #7 The Vale * Hand #4 The Vale * Raider #3 The Vale Superlatives: * Outcast: Riverlands: Thieving Outcast 'Leadership' Leader: Moriganna Stormborn (47101) Officers: *Toranith Torssun (2894) *Tarhiamon Starchild (12271236) 'How to Join' Last Sentinels of the Godswood is an invite only alliance. If you wish to join please send a facebook message to Auralys Wium, or an in-game raven to Moriganna Stormborn (47101). Featly to House Stark *Northmen Alliances and *Direwolf Alliances *Tier 3 Alliances Category:Alliances Category:Create a New Page Templates Category:Templates